Jedi Order
The Jedi Order '''is an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief in and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi are guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. The Jedi Temple The Jedi Temple located on the galactic capital planet of Coruscant served as its governmental center. Part school and part monastery, it is home to the largest active Jedi academy in the galaxy, holds the great Jedi Archives, and is where the Jedi Council meet to discuss the direction of the order. A symbol of the Order, the luxurious temple on the surface signified the Order's status on the planet, and while access to the Temple was not restricted to just the Jedi, Coruscanti who wished to serve the Jedi in the Temple had to go through great lengths and pass compulsory entry tests to gain access to the complex, often dedicating their whole life to the Order's service. The Jedi As the Jedi were instructed in the ways of the Order and of the Force, each member progressed through several different ranks. Most prospective Jedi were identified a short time after birth to be Force-sensitive. They would undergo training as a Jedi youngling including passing through The Gathering, a ritual during which they would find a kyber crystal and construct their lightsaber, a distinctive and elegant weapon that attuned itself to them and that its crystal symbolized their connection to the Force. An Initiate would then become a Padawan learner under the tutelage of an older Jedi who would serve as their instructor on the Force and the Jedi Code. Per tradition, Padawans would wear a braid to distinguish them as such. Jedi could have only one apprentice at a time and a Padawan had to complete their training before another apprentice could be chosen. Upon completing their training and successfully passing the Jedi Trials, a Padawan was granted the status of a full-fledged Jedi Knight. They would then undertake missions for the Republic while others, in turn, would take up the responsibility of training new Padawans. Those Knights who showed themselves to be knowledgeable and strong in the ways of the Force would be elevated to the rank of Jedi Master. Jedi Masters were held in high esteem for their knowledge, experience and abilities to train Padawans and guide younger Jedi Knights. From the Jedi Masters, twelve would be selected to sit on the High Council, the governing body of the Jedi Order. Among the Council, one would hold the title of Grand Master based on their experience and knowledge, and alongside the Master of the Order, would lead the Order. Notable Jedi Grand Master Yoda Yoda is one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. Standing at about 66 cm tall, he is a male member of a mysterious species. He is known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. In service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda spent eight centuries training Jedi. He served as a member of the Jedi Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and as Grand Master oversaw the Jedi Order. Plo Koon Plo Koon is a Kel Dor Jedi Master serving as a member of the Jedi High Council during the last years of the Galactic Republic. He frequently undertook dangerous missions. He was among the Jedi who participated in the Battle of Geonosis. Mace Windu '''Mace Windu is a male Human Jedi Master who is the most senior of the Jedi during the past few years of the Galactic Republic, after Grand Master Yoda. Ki-Adi Mundi Ki-Adi Mundi is a Cerean Jedi Master serving as a member of the Jedi Council during the last few years of the Galactic Republic. He was among the Jedi participating in the Battle of Geonosis. Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He is mentor to Anakin Skywalker, training him in the ways of the Force. Born on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. During the Invasion of Naboo, Kenobi became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo, but in that battle, Maul mortally wounded Jinn. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker to be his own Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. The Jedi Code The Jedi Code is a set of rules that governs the behavior of the Jedi Order. It taught its follower to not give in to feelings of anger toward other lifeforms, which would help them resist fear and prevent them from falling to the dark side of the Force. Amongst other dictates, the Jedi Code forbade Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters from taking on more than one Padawan at a given time; and forbid Jedi from forming attachments, such as marriage, and other specific, individual bonds, such as romantic love and family. Few understood that this practice of nonattachment did not mean the Jedi were strangers to compassion when, in fact, they believed that all lives were precious. The Mantra : There is no emotion, there is peace. : There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. : There is no passion, there is serenity. : There is no chaos, there is harmony. : There is no death, there is the Force. The Jedi High Council A Jedi Council was an organized body of Jedi, typically Masters, serving the Jedi Order as an administrative body that governed the Order's academies, temples, and there organization. The High Council was the primary governing body of the Order, and was comprised of twelve Jedi Masters who discussed and contemplated all aspects of the Order. The Council was composed of five permanent members who accepted a lifetime commitment to it. In addition, four long-term members served until they chose to step down, and the limited-term members sat on the Council for specified terms. Led by the Master of the Order, the High Council dealt directly with the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. All members of the High Council are Master Jedi. * The High Council receives many mission from the Chancellor, others come from the Council itself * The High Council alongside said Master grant a Padawan: Jedi Knight Status * The High Council also grants the status of Jedi Master * On minor issues, the High Council only requires a majority vote for passing * On major issues, the High Council requires a unanimous vote * The High Council meets weekly for debate * To become a Councilor means a commitment to the Jedi Order, you cannot miss more than three meetings * Becoming a Councilor requires a unanimous vote from the Council